Get a Clue
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: "I insist that you stand down and calm yourself. You are acting like some overemotional woman." Not only is Sephiroth utterly clueless, but he's insulting as well. Genesis is not a very forgiving person. Sephiroth/fem!Genesis


Pairing: Sephiroth/female!Genesis

Summary: "I insist that you stand down and calm yourself. You are acting like some overemotional woman." Not only is Sephiroth utterly clueless, but he's insulting as well. Genesis is not a very forgiving person.

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Note: Dunno how far I'm taking it so enjoy the ride. :D

* * *

Sephiroth had never met anyone as infuriating, bull-headed, stubborn, arrogant, and just plain exhausting to be around as Genesis Rhapsodos.

With his delicate features and slender frame, he was often underestimated—which Sephiroth admittedly had been doing before the fiery youth had managed to catch him off guard by yanking on his hair and slamming his face into his upraised knee. When the silver-haired man had finally managed to disentangle himself from the repeated barrage of vicious blows, his nose was a mass of bloody cartilage. He had been injured; something none but the ones that experimented on him had ever had the luck to witness.

His eyes met those of the auburn haired man, and he blinked in bemusement at the sneer on that lovely face. What could he have possibly done to have earned such scorn for a simple sparring match? Puzzled, Sephiroth mulled the problem over in his mind as he stood to his full height and warily watched his speedy opponent while carefully nudging his nose into alignment so it could begin to mend itself.

A few days before, Hojo had insisted that he meet Hollander's "pet failures" and he had been instructed to be courteous and friendly towards them until it came time to measure his strength against their own during the pre-planned scientists' training observation.

In all honesty, Sephiroth had not had much in dealing with other people outside the labs, let alone someone close to his own age. Angeal hadn't been a problem to deal with, simply because the older boy was the even-tempered sort that didn't like to stir up trouble. But Genesis…Genesis was Trouble with a capital T. From the moment their eyes had met, searing cobalt, to cautious green, he had curled his lip at Sephiroth and dismissed him as "just a pretty face."

Sephiroth was baffled.

Genesis had barely learned his name before mocking his appearance and acting as if Sephiroth were beneath his notice. But when they fought, there was the gleam of challenge and determination in his eyes, as if everything he was went into trying to destroy Sephiroth.

"Why are you hesitating, Sephiroth?" Genesis fairly purred. The red glow from his weapon highlighted his blue eyes, and Sephiroth could make out the flecks of mako green ringing the pupil as a triumphant sneer crossed the other teen's face.

"Don't tell me Hojo's great specimen is afraid to—"

Masamune was suddenly pointed at that pale throat, interrupting the gloating taunt, and Genesis's eyes were burning with a defiant fury that Sephiroth both admired and was wary of. There was something, a subtle connection, almost a _hum_ in his ears that was making Sephiroth's stomach feel fluttery and odd; the way the other soldier was tensed showed without a doubt that the other boy felt it too, but…he seemed to be _adverse_ to it.

"That's enough!" Hollander's voice suddenly snapped, ruining the moment.

Jerking back from the Masamune, the redhead smoothed down his short locks and turned away from Sephiroth with clenched teeth; the silver-haired boy watched with piercing green eyes, and it wasn't until Hojo called his name that he realized he'd been staring after the other male until he'd gone out of sight.

"Well done, my boy," Hojo told him, ordering the lab assistants to take his temperature, heart rate, and other vitals to see how the battle had affected him.

Sephiroth didn't know why, but victory had never seemed so hollow.

* * *

After training, President Shinra had felt it necessary for the three soldiers to "get to know one another" with a little personal time in the new soldier briefing room. Angeal had silently complied with the order, while Genesis had huffed in disdain at the silver-haired male before flouncing ahead to the showers.

"…I do not think he likes me," Sephiroth said softly to Angeal, who was more or less staying at his side.

There was a faint look of amused sympathy on the other male's face as he looked at the deceptively frail teen. He knew what Genesis was like, and how it was when she decided something negative about a person.

For some reason, Hollander had seen fit to tell her that Sephiroth was the competition—how Hojo had bragged about Sephiroth's speed, skill, and strength being unmatched; what else could Genesis have done but seek to prove him wrong? It had to have stung, to be beaten by a kid both younger and prettier than herself.

"Gen'll get over it," Angeal declared, not feeling as confident as he sounded. It had taken him a while to get used to Genesis's various quirks and peculiarities, but sometimes, his friend seemed almost alien.

Maybe it was the hormones.

"Just give it a bit of time; I'm sure things will work themselves out in the end."

"Hn." Sephiroth's skepticism was clear to see, but he didn't argue with Angeal; he'd just have to talk to Genesis personally to be sure he hadn't offended the other teen.

* * *

"I. _Hate_. You." Genesis hissed, pretty blue eyes slitted and fierce as the older SOLDIER stared at the young general.

The baffled look on Sephiroth's face made Angeal wince in sympathy. "Gen, don't be so—"

A low, feral growl cut the rest of his words off. Angeal wisely shut his mouth and gave the silver-haired teen an apologetic look.

"...why?" was all the general could manage, his mako green eyes staring helplessly at the other infuriated teen. "What have I done to wrong you?" Sephiroth asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

Genesis gave a harsh, sardonic bark of laughter. "What _haven't_ you done to me? My entire existence and self-worth is forfeit in the face of your _greatness_! You're a freak of nature and they made _me_ a freak of nature for the sake of _your_ spawn," the older teen spat.

Sephiroth's brow furrowed and he stared in confusion at Genesis's pissed face. "My...spawn? Children?" Silver brows rose. "I was under the impression that only males and females could procreate together, not two males."

Genesis's expression went from pissed accusation to furious disbelief all in one terrifying heartbeat.

"Shit," was Angeal could manage before all hell broke loose.

With a swift explosion of motion, Genesis' rapier went flying for Sephiroth's face; there was a shrill scream of metal striking metal and a flash of sparks as Masamune swiftly rose to meet it inches away from the general's unprotected throat.

Undeterred, Angeal's friend shrieked in a surprisingly high pitch before the runes on the red sword activated with the white-blue glow of a high level thunder spell. Angeal cursed and dove out of the way even as Sephiroth's hastily thrown up reflect sent the powerful spell careening straight to the ceiling. Rubble showered down from above and all three soldiers nimbly leapt through the newly made hole, Genesis hot on the heels of the general as Angeal pulled his own hilted sword free of its sheath, fully prepared to break up the fight.

Hysterical laughter met his ears as he emerged from the debris to see Genesis staring at a bewildered and wary Sephiroth across the expanse of the simulated roof.

"Rhapsodos," Sephiroth began severely, and Angeal had a terrible sense of foreboding settle in the pit of his stomach. "It was not my intent to aggravate you and I do not know what your problem is, but I _insist _that you stand down and calm yourself. You're acting like some overemotional woman."

Angeal could swear that the temperature suddenly dropped about twenty degrees. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sephiroth stiffen in a wary battle stance; he shivered at the cold aura of vicious killing intent that flooded the area from his friend. Then with an abrupt turn, Genesis ended the simulation's program, blue eyes firmly settled on the unyielding green ones glowering back.

The low clack of Genesis's boots echoed in the simulation room as the soldier made to walk past Sephiroth, but then Genesis paused. Something like pity and annoyance flashed across that angular face and for one second, Sephiroth let his guard down in confusion.

And Genesis _moved._

The harsh crack of the slap echoed around the corners of the small chamber and Angeal winced, even as he made a move to interfere. A look from Genesis stayed him though.

"Idiot," Genesis said, voice terse and vicious. "You really _are_ nothing but a pawn."

Silently, the auburn haired soldier left, a quiet Angeal following as wide green eyes stared unseeingly at the wall.

Just what did Genesis Rhapsodos mean by that?

* * *

"You could have been a little bit nicer, Gen."

"I know."

"He doesn't even know what they have planned for you two once the war is over."

"I know."

"_Genesis_, he's confused why don't just talk to—"

"_No_. if he's too stupid to realize what they're doing to him, to _us_, then he doesn't deserve to be saved," the redhead snapped.

Angeal looked into blazing blue eyes and cautiously reached out. When there was no rejection, he eased his volatile friend into his arms and held on tight, silently ignoring the light trembling and faint wetness seeping into his vest.

After a moment or two, he eased his best friend back and gave a gentle smile. "Better?"

The silent nod was all the confirmation he needed.

* * *

"Rhapsodos."

Genesis ignored the voice of the general, continuing with the long hurried steps that would lead to the heli-transport to Junon.

"Genesis Rhapsodos," the general called out again, with much more impatience than was normal for him.

And once more Genesis ignored him. This wasn't some disobedient foot soldier that could be ordered around out of authority. As far as Genesis was concerned, all that needed to be said to Sephiroth had been said, and Genesis was no one's bitch to come running when called—

Sephiroth's hand latched onto the redhead's slim wrist, and it took every bit of Genesis's willpower not to struggle. Annoyed blue eyes met bemused and slightly angry green ones.

"You've been avoiding me." Those godsdamned stupidly _naive_ mako green eyes glittered like some sort of rare gem. "You're _afraid_ of me."

Furious red creeped up Genesis's neck. "I'm a SOLDIER. I run from no one," was said through clenched teeth.

A slim shoulder jerked in an attempt to dislodge Sephiroth's hand, but the man was not known as the strongest SOLDIER alive for nothing. His hand tightened fractionally, and then the other reached up to secure and prevent the bristling Genesis from fleeing.

"Why are you so insistent on our not being comrades? You have not liked me since we met and I am not sure how to make amends," the general said, both brutally honest and sincere.

Genesis stared up at Sephiroth, before a twinge made irritated blue eyes dart to the floor in guilt. Was it really true? Did Sephiroth really not know...?

Sephiroth felt the firming of Genesis's resolve before fierce blue eyes were once more meeting his own. "Project G," the redhead began, slim hands rising to the sides of the coat to begin the task of unbuckling it, "was in competition with another called Project S. The former was led by Dr. Hollander, and the latter by Dr. Hojo."

Seeing that Sephiroth was giving his undivided—if confused—attention, Genesis slid first one, then another shoulder out of the long crimson overcoat. "Both projects were to produce super soldiers with supernatural abilities...but Dr. Hollander was not content to just produce a soldier. No, he wanted to produce a pair that could breed and pass on those super soldier traits. So," gloves slid off pianist-like fingers to land on the floor.

"He altered the genes of one of the fetuses, which had already shown signs of being a male, to become female and ensured that 'she' would not be sterile. Hollander however, failed to realize that focusing on two specimens at once does not leave much room for quality. Hojo had more success in his super soldier, and so Hollander decided that he would have the female breed with Hojo's successful experiment in order to gain the powerful offspring that would be produced."

Genesis pulled the black under vest overhead and carelessly flung it away. Sephiroth stared in dawning comprehension at the innocent-looking bindings covering the pale chest before him. Hesitantly, he reached for them before glancing at Genesis for permission. A stiff nod was given and nimble fingers efficiently unwrapped and peeled the tight fabric until they finally fell to the ground in a heap.

And Genesis stood there calmly, almost defiantly as Sephiroth hovered uncertainly in astonishment.

"You...are a _woman_," he said in amazement, reaching out to curiously trace the shape of a pale breast.

Genesis endured it for a second or two, and then jerked back with a glare. Fortunately for him, the only emotion on the general's face was that of amazement, not aversion or perversity. Genesis would have tried to castrate him had he given her the slightest hint of interest.

"I was not meant to be," she growled. "I can live with being a female, though. No, it's what they have decided to do with me once my fighting skills are no longer needed _after _the war is over that makes me abhor you."

Sephiroth took a step back, allowing Genesis to freely wrap her coat around her shoulders and chest once more. All previous signs of wonder had been wiped clean from his face. "They want you to mate with me, and it is not your choice," he deduced, his lips thinned in distaste.

"My, aren't we perceptive," Genesis mocked, jerking her arms through her trademark overcoat. "Don't get me wrong; _I_ don't care about your beauty that makes your fangirls swoon so, and I don't want to be friends because it would only encourage the greedy bastards to try and force you to sow your seeds in me."

"Then why inform me?" Sephiroth asked mildly.

Genesis paused mid turn. Her narrow blue eyes softened with pity. "Even someone as socially inept as _you_ should be able to control your own life at some point, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth watched her walk away without a word, his mind whirling with uncertainty.

...

* * *

I'm on tumblr now. So follow me quietncryptic(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I'm gonna post some stuff there before here. And some m-rated stuff I may never post here without first censoring it. Still need a beta. :3


End file.
